Aquaman
Aquaman – fikcyjna postać, superbohater, występujący w komiksach publikowanych przez DC Comics, oraz w wszelkich adaptacjach bazujących na tych komiksach. Aquaman został stworzony przez scenarzystę Morta Weisingera i rysownika Paula Norrisa, zadebiutował on w magazynie More Fun Comics vol.1 #73 (listopad 1941). Historia Aquaman to władca Atlantydy i wszystkich oceanów na Ziemi. Cechuje się nadludzką siłą i szybkością, a także kontrolą życia morskiego. Używał dwóch imion: Orin – wynikające z jego królewskiego urodzenia i Arthur Curry – nadane przez ludzi. W Silver Age był synem Toma Curry’ego, latarnika i kobiety imieniem Atlanna. Arthur zaczął pokazywać swoje umiejętności już jako dziecko. Gdy jego matka umierała, wyznała, że jest wygnaną królową Atlantydy. Ojciec wychował syna na superbohatera – Aquamana. Jego pochodzenie zostało zmienione w czasie Crisis on Infinite Earths. Orin urodził się w rodzinie królewskiej. Jego matka Atlanna nie mogła począć dziecka z królem Trevisem, ale została zapłodniona we śnie przez czarodzieja Atlana. Trevis zrozumiał, że dziecko nie jest jego, kiedy chłopiec urodził się z blond włosami. Obawiał się także, że noworodek naznaczony jest klątwą Kordax. Ogłoszono, że królowa poroniła, a dziecko zostało porzucone na pewną śmierć. Chłopiec został wychowany przez delfiny, a potem zaopiekowała się nim kobieta imieniem Porm. Następnie trafił pod opiekę Toma Curry’ego, który nadał mu imię Arthur i wychował jak syna. Gdy ten stał się dorosły, spędził trochę czasu na Alasce, gdzie zakochał się w Eskimosce Kako. Dziewczyna zaszła w ciążę, ale Arthur nie dowiedział się o dziecku, bowiem demoniczny bóg Nuliajuk zmusił go do odejścia. Curry walczył z synem Posejdona, Tritonem, a gdy powrócił na Atlantydę, został aresztowany i skazany na ciężkie roboty. Tam poznał swojego przyszłego mentora, profesora Vulko. Kiedy Arthur zdołał uciec, spotkał innego superbohatera – Flasha, który nazwał go Aquamanem. Po swoim powrocie do podwodnej ojczyzny dowiedział się, że Vulko stanął na czele rewolucji i uznał prawo Orina do tronu. Wszystko to zostało zmienione w czasie Infinite Crisis. Arthur na nowo został synem Atlanny i Toma Curry’ego. Aquaman był jednym z założycieli Justice League of America, chociaż i to zmieniano kilka razy. W jednej z wersji sześciu stałych założycieli spotyka Arthura w czasie inwazji Appellaxian. W rzeczywistości Flashpoint Aquaman spotyka innych członków Ligi w czasie światowego kryzysu spowodowanego przez Darkseida. Arthur wyszkolił Aqualada jako swojego pomocnika. Później poznał także Merę, Królową Wodnego Wymiaru (Dimension Aqua). Pobrali się i mieli syna – Arthura Curry’ego Juniora. Spośród wrogów superbohatera największą rolę odegrał Black Manta, wielokrotnie napadający Atlantydę. Raz nawet wykorzystał robota-Aquamana, który miał zastępować Orina w czasie uroczystości, do zniszczenia miasta. Królestwo musiało także odpierać ataki Kapitana Demo – pirata wykorzystującego zaawansowaną technologię. Również ludzie chcieli zniszczyć Atlantydę, aby złapać terrorystów z grupy New Order. Orin zatrzymał także handlarzy heroiną, którzy używali delfinów (konkretnie ich grzbietów) do jej transportu. W tym czasie został zdetronizowany na Atlantydzie, a jego miejsce zajął Karshon. Aquaman został także wrobiony w kradzież Serum X, podczas walki z Ocean Masterem o ocalenie Monako. Karshon uczynił go wrogiem publicznym numer jeden, więc Arthur musiał uciekać z Atlantydy. Razem z Merą wpadli w ręce kapłana Toxxina, który wierzył, że para przybyła, by zniszczyć Krakora. Gdy się wydostali, Aquaman rozpoczął śledztwo w sprawie przemytu broni, którego organizatorem był Black Manta, co zaprowadziło go z powrotem na Atlantydę. Superbohater został jednak pokonany przez swojego nemesis i osadzony w więzieniu razem z Vulko. Udało mu się uciec, wszedł do sali tronowej, gdzie rzucił wyzwanie Karshonowi. Okazało się, że uzurpator to w rzeczywistości przeciwnik Zielonych Latarni. Orin zdołał go pokonać i odzyskać władzę, po czym przekazał koronę Vulkowi i poświęcił swoje życie ratowaniu ludzi. Osobiście wsparł NATO w pokonaniu Weather Wizarda, wyciągnął Aqualada z kłopotów, a także natrafił na zagubione plemię zwane Idylists. To właśnie podczas pobytu wśród ludzi tego plemienia ponownie natknął się na Black Mantę. Aquaman i Aqualad musieli stanąć do walki na śmierć i życie, bowiem zagrożony był los Aquababy (Arthura Jr). Szukając zemsty na Black Mancie, Aquaman prawie zginął w jednej z walk. Udało mu się jednak przejąć przewagę. W krytycznym momencie uświadomił sobie własne ideały i aresztował przestępcę zamiast go uśmiercić. Atak Fishermana na latarnię morską rodziny Curry doprowadził Arthura do Kobry, który jak się okazało kontrolował wielu przestępców i zebrał duże ilości materiałów wybuchowych. Wspólnie z Batmanem i Zieloną Latarnią powstrzymali kult przed zniszczeniem Portugalii. W tym czasie na Atlantydzie okazało się, że Aquababy nie zginęło, ale podłączone zostało do aparatury podtrzymującej życie. Mera udała się do Wodnego Wymiaru (Dimension Aqua) po maszynę, która mogła uratować dziecko, ale zamiast tego musiała zmierzyć się z tamtejszym dyktatorem. Gdy wróciła było już jednak za późno i po raz drugi musiała patrzeć na śmierć syna. Aquaman przybył w połowie pogrzebu i Mera chciała go zabić za to, że nie był przy swoim dziecku, gdy ono go najbardziej potrzebowało. Jakby tego było mało Sea Quake, a później Ocean Master zaczęli atakować Atlantydę, ale na szczęście zostali odparci. Vulko zaczął robić interesy z Universal Food Products, ale Aquaman odkrył, że ich szef, pan Amos, chce doprowadzić do wyjałowienia Atlantydy. Podwodnej krainie zagroził również Stavros Markos, jak i Naziści, którzy chcieli wykraść sekrety miasta. Kiedy Aquaman przebywał w Trójkącie Bermudzkim odkrył tajemny portal. Dzięki niemu powrócił do New Venice, gdzie założył nową bazę. Odkrył ją Doktor Light, a później zaatakował naśladowca Posejdona. Najtrudniejszym pojedynkiem okazała się walka z Black Mantą, w której złoczyńca wystrzelił w stronę New Venice kilka nuklearnych pocisków. Aquaman zdołał skierować je na inny tor, przejął armię swojego przeciwnika i zapewnił jej nowy dom. Wspólnie z Air Wave superbohater musiał odpierać ataki pozaziemskiej morskiej cywilizacji, która przybyła przez Zeta-Beam. Mera nie mogła pogodzić się ze stratą syna i odeszła z Atlantydy. Zbiegło się to z odejściem Aquamana z Justice League. Stanął na czele nowej drużyny, w skład której wchodzili Elongated Man, Gypsy, Martian Manhunter, Steel, Vibe, Vixen i Zatanna. Była to Justice League Detroit. Gdy zaczęły znikać równoległe światy, Aquaman razem z innymi bohaterami wyruszył, by powstrzymać kryzys. Musiał zająć się Black Mantą i Ocean Masterem, którzy chcieli wykorzystać okazję. Razem z Merą zostali zamrożeni przez Captaina Colda na Ziemi-S. Gdy się uwolnili, wyruszyli z pozostałymi do walki z Anti-Monitorem. To właśnie wtedy od poniesionych obrażeń zginęła Tula. Kiedy kryzys został zażegnany, Aquaman musiał stoczyć jeszcze jeden bój, tym razem z Demonami Cienia. Niestety w tym pojedynku straciła życie kolejna jego przyjaciółka – Lori Lemaris. Po zniszczeniu New Venice przez Ocean Mastera, na Atlantydzie doszło do zamieszek. Dodatkowo podsycała je kradzież Kryształów Zodiaku. Aquaman przywdział nowy, niebieski strój, aby ukryć swoją tożsamość i rozpoczął śledztwo na Thierna Na Oge. Został jednak uznany za szpiega i musiał walczyć o swoje życie na arenie. W ucieczce pomogła mu Nuada Silverhand. Ocean Master dopadł ich na Maarzon i ujawnił, że swoje nowe moce zawdzięcza właśnie skradzionym kryształom. Podczas walki doszło do zniszczenia artefaktów w astralnym wymiarze, ale niestety dusza Aquamana rozbiła się na pół. Z pomocą przyszedł mu naukowiec Magus, dzięki któremu bohater wrócił do normalności. Pod jego nieobecność Mera trafiła do zakładu psychiatrycznego, a tron przeszedł w ręce niekompetentnego Pletusa. Atlantyda została podbita, a sam Aquaman uwięziony zaraz po powrocie do rodzinnej krainy. Superbohater stanął na czele ruchu oporu. Niestety musiał walczyć o własne życie, gdy z zakładu psychiatrycznego uciekła Mera i próbowała go zabić. Na szczęście została powstrzymana, po czym powróciła do Dimension Aqua. Aquaman odparł najeźdźców, ale odmówił ponownego przyjęcia korony wyjaśniając, że musi być obrońcą świata. Dostał nawet propozycję zostania ambasadorem ONZ, którą przyjął. Niestety stał się tym samym bardzo łatwym celem. Zamachy na jego życie urządzali Black Manta i Thanatos. Musiał jednak zrezygnować z tej funkcji, bowiem na nowo był potrzebny Atlantydzie. Od Vulko otrzymał Kroniki Atlantydy i zaczął spisywać własne dzieje. Odkrył, że Ocean Master to tak naprawdę jego przyrodni brat, co doprowadziło go do depresji. Aqualad postanowił zająć swojego władcę czymś innym i wspólnie udali się na kolejne śledztwo. Niestety obaj wpadli w ręce Charybdisa. Podczas ucieczki, przestępca złapał rękę Orina i włożył ją do basenu z piraniami. Aquaman doszedł do siebie, a utraconą lewą dłoń zastąpił harpunem. Ten zaś został zniszczony w późniejszej walce z Coroną i zastąpiony przez nową wersję, wyprodukowaną w S.T.A.R. Labs. Król Thesily zaczął postrzegać Aquamana jako zagrożenie i zatrudnił Deadline’a, aby go zabił. Morderca przegrał walkę. Władzę na Atlantydzie przejął Koryak. W tym czasie Aquaman i Dolphin zostali w Poseidonis, a Mera powróciła z wygnania. Okazało się jednak, że Thanatos zrobił jej pranie mózgu. Doszło do kolejnej bitwy, do której przyłączył się także Neron. Ze względu na ogromne podobieństwo myślał, że zabija Aquamana, a tymczasem pozbawił życia Thanatosa. Orin i Dolphin zostali uwolnieni przez Atlana. Niestety nie był to koniec kłopotów, bowiem doszło do walki z ludźmi z powierzchni. Aquaman musiał stawić czoła Fire, Guy’owi Gardnerowi, Ice, Marsjaninowi Manhunterowi, Obsidianowi i Wonder Woman. Na szczęście w porę udało mu się udowodnić, że mieszkańcy Atlantydy są niewinni. Aquaman zgromadził pod swoim przywództwem mieszkańców Thierna Na Oge i Basilii. Dołączył do niego także Atlan, kiedy w Waszyngtonie pojawili się kosmici. W tym czasie w morskich głębinach przebudził się Kordax, który przejął kontrolę nad Koryakem i doprowadził do rzezi jednego z podmorskich ludów. Do ostatecznej walki doszło w Białym Domu. Kordax popełnił samobójstwo, a kosmici zostali wygnani. Podczas Final Night Aquaman badał sprawę zabójstwa Porm. Śledztwo doprowadziło go do Japonii, gdzie jak się okazało, za wszystkim stał cyborg zwany Demon Gate. Władze państwowe odmówiły współpracy z bohaterem, przez co na kraj miały zostać nałożone morskie sankcje. Z pomocą Marsjanina Manhuntera Demon Gate został pokonany i uwięziony na bezludnej wyspie. Aquaman został wezwany przez Deep Blue i Sea Devils w sprawie tajemniczych zniknięć w głębinach. Okazało się, że jest za to odpowiedzialny monstrualnie wyglądający Black Manta. Doszło do walki między nim a Orinem, zakończonej tym, że złoczyńca został pożarty przez ducha lewiatana. Niestety po powrocie na powierzchnie okazało się, że część jego ciała pokrywają łuski, podobne do tych, które miał Kordax. Wszyscy zaczęli się go bać. Udał się w duchową wędrówkę, która pomogła odzyskać mu dawną formę. Po pokonaniu w pojedynku Tritona, Aquaman objął władzę nad ludem Tritonis. Gdy miasto zaatakował Doktor Polaris, z pomocą Orinowi przybyła Maxima, która chciała uczynić z Arthura jej nowego króla. Gdy doszło do ataku jednego z Millenijnych Gigantów, Aquaman nie zdołał go powstrzymać przed zniszczeniem Thiena Na Oge. Jakbytego było Triton nie mógł znieść goryczy poprzedniej porażki i postanowił się zemścić. Zaczął atakować miasta, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę superbohatera. Aquaman został ranny w walce, a jego dusza trafiła do greckiego Świata Podziemnego. Powrócił z pomocą Hadesa, a Triton został ukarany z rąk własnego ojca. Podczas ataku Lurkersów, ich przywódca Noble zniszczył hak, który zastępował rękę Orina. Aquaman zaczął używać cybernetycznej protezy. Orin postanowił użyć dyplomacji do pokonania swojego nowego wroga, a ten tymczasem zaczął zakochiwać się w Merze. Po wojnie o Cerdię, Atlantyda została uwikłana w kolejny konflikt. Imperiex, siła natury, chciał zniszczyć całą planetę. Niestety Liga Sprawiedliwości została szybko rozgromiona. W wyniku jednego z wybuchów Atlantyda została pochłonięta przez czeluście oceanu. Liga odkryła ruiny miasta na powierzchni oceanu. Z pomocą Tempest postanowili wyruszyć z misją ratunkową do przeszłości, a w czasach obecnych Batman przekazał kierownictwo Nightwingowi. Odnaleźli uwięzionego Aquamana, podczas gdy Atlandydą rządzili członkowie League of Ancients. Na jaw wyszło, że ich liderka Gamemnae uwięziła mieszkańców miasta z teraźniejszości. Doszło do kilku walk, w których udział brali członkowie Ligi Sprawiedliwości. Zatanna pomogła uwolnić Aquamana, który wykorzystując moc oceanów pokonał Gamemnae. W czasach obecnych Atlantyda wróciła na swoje miejsce, a Liga ponownie zajęła należne sobie miejsce. Niestety uwięzienie, które trwało piętnaście lat doprowadziło do oskarżenia Aquamana o zdradę. Superbohater postanowił przyjąć karę. Gdy okazało się, że orzeczono wobec niego śmierć, Arthur zdołał uciec. Odnalazł Sekretne Morze, gdzie Pani Jeziora dała mu nowe imię, Waterbearer i magiczną dłoń. Arthur zaczął pracować w Irlandii w jednej z latarni. Atlantyda została przejęta przez Hagena, a Mera wpadła w śpiączkę. Aquaman postanowił się ujawnić, a Tempest przekonała go do tego, żeby wrócił walczyć o swoich ludzi. Niestety posługiwanie się magiczną dłonią od Pani Jeziora doprowadziło do uwolnienia Thirsta, uwięzionego przez Merlina. W tym czasie Vulko ponownie stanął na czele ruchu oporu. Aquaman i Tempest udali się do Heavenspan, aby Orin mógł lepiej zapanować nad swoimi wybuchami gniewu. W całość wmieszał się dodatkowo Black Manta, który ułatwił Thirstowi ucieczkę z zastawionej przez Arthura pułapki. Używając swojej nowej mocy, Aquaman uleczył Black Mantę z choroby psychicznej i razem z nim osaczyli monstrum koło Australii. Orin pokonał Thirsta, ale został zdradzony przez swojego nowego sojusznika. Gniew Aquamana na nowo przebudził monstrum, które od razu zaatakowało Panią Jeziora. Arthur powstrzymał go ponownie, podczas gdy Hagen został pokonany na Atlantydzie. W wyniku tragedii San Diego znalazło się pod wodą. Rozpoczęło się poszukiwanie ocalałych, a pierwszą wyłowioną żywą osobą był Lorena Marquez. Śledztwo dotyczące zniszczenia miasta doprowadziło do naukowca Antona Geista. Okazało się, że doprowadził on do powstania mutacji genetycznej wykorzystując do tego ujęcia wody. Ludzie ewoluowali i nabyli skrzela, co miało ich uchronić przed rzekomą apokalipsą. Aquaman zrozumiał, że naukowiec musiał pracować dla kogoś innego. Kontynuując własne śledztwo, Orin obwołał się przywódcą Sub Diego. Orm Marius użył magii i stworzył świat, w którym Aquaman był tyranem, a Ocean Master osobą walczącej o wolność. Loren Marquez została nową Aquagirl, a cała przemiana nie miała wpływu jedynie na Geista. Orin z jego pomocą przywrócił rzeczywistość do normalnego stanu. Vulko przybył do Arthura błagając go, by ponownie zasiadł na tronie Atlantydy, ale ten odmówił. Do Sub Diego przybył Black Manta szerząc swoje nacjonalistyczne teorie. W tym czasie Aquaman związał się z Esther Maris. Podczas spotkania z Koryakem, Arthur dowiedział się, że Mera nadal jest chora, ale wyszła już ze śpiączki. Magia Hagena sprawiła, że u kobiety pojawiły się płuca. Aquaman wdarł się do Atlantydy, porwał ukochaną i udał się z nią do Geista, by ten przeprowadził swoją terapię. Niestety okazało się, że naukowiec to O.M.A.C. Koryak zdołał go zniszczyć, co doprowadziło także do śmierci Geista jako jego „naczynia”. Aby uratować Merę, Tempest zebrała najsilniejszych magów z Atlantydy. Nie uszło to uwadze Spectre w czasie Day of Vengeance, gdy miało dojść do zniszczenia całej magii. Kiedy Atlantyda została zniszczona w czasie Infinite Crisis, Arthur nie mógł przeboleć, że mieszkańcy jego dawnego królestwa nie chcą przenieść się do Sub Diego. Aquaman później widziany jest jak walczy z Banem i Headhunterem w trakcie Battle of Metropolis. Black Manta postanowił porzucić swoje polityczne plany względem Sub Diego i uderzył na Orina, gdy ten był najbardziej osłabiony. Gdy w czasie ataku został ranny kapitan Malrey, Aquaman stracił kontrolę nad sobą, zatopił statek Manty, a jego samego zostawił na pewną śmierć. Chcąc przywrócić Sub Diego miejsce na powierzchni, Arthur zawarł pakt z Morskimi Bogami. W zamian otrzymał niesamowitą moc, ale stał się „naczyniem” dla czegoś „dziwnego, mrocznego i okropnego”. Jego umysł i ciało przybrały nową formę. Orin stał się monstrum, zwanym Dweller in the Depths. Rzeczywistość zaczęła mu się mieszać z własnymi wyobrażeniami. Podczas swojej podróży spotkał Merę, która starała się na nowo odbudować Atlantydę, ale nie mógł jej spojrzeć w twarz. Duch Vulko objawił się mu i powiedział, że jego zadaniem jest zjednoczyć morza i pomóc w odbudowie Królestwa. Wyruszył przeciwko Ocean Masterowi, który zniewolił jego dawnych poddanych. Gdy ponownie spotkał Merę, ta przypomniała mu kim jest naprawdę, ale Dweller nie dał się przekonać. Bogowie zaczęli się obawiać Orina, więc wysłali przeciwko niemu mordercę. Narwhal zabił Dwellera, a ciało Orina rozpłynęło się w wodzie. Władca Atlantydy został wskrzeszony w czasie Blackest Night jako jeden z członków Korpusu Black Lantern. Los odwrócił się w czasie Brightest Day. Aquaman mógł spotkać się z Merą w Amnesty Bay. Kiedy Siren, siostra kobiety, zaatakowała parę w Trójkącie Bermudzkim, Mera wyznała ukochanemu, że pierwotnie przybyła na Atlantydę, by go zabić. Jej prawdziwym domem była kolonia karna, gdzie zsyłano wrogów Królestwa. Jakiś czas później doszło do wojny, kiedy Siren poprowadziła armię Xebel przeciwko mieszkańcom powierzchni. Aquaman wspólnie z Merą doprowadzili do ponownego uwięzienia złowrogiej armii. Entity, które jak się okazało kierowało Arthurem, zwróciło mu wolność i zaliczyło w poczet Elementals jako reprezentanta wody. Wspólnie z Marsjaninem Manhunterem, Hawkmanem i Hawkgirl ora Firestorm mieli chronić Ziemię przed Dark Avatarem. Po powrocie Aleca Hollanda, Aquaman został przywrócony do normalności, a jego ręka naprawiona. Historia Aquamana zostaje zmieniona w rzeczywistościFlashpoint. Arthur zostaje zabrany na Atlantydę jako nastolatek, po śmierci dziadka. Jego ojciec nie zdołał go nauczyć ludzkich emocji, co doprowadziło do stworzenia bezwzględnego przywódcy. Gdy objął władzę wdał się w wojnę z Amazonkami na czele z Wonder Woman. Konflikt rozpoczął się kiedy Hippolyta została zabita podczas ślubu Aquamana i Diany. Amazonka zemściła się później zabijając Merę, nową żonę króla. Orin odpowiedzialny był także za zatopienie Zachodniej Europy i śmierć 60 milionów ludzi. Po pokonaniu pirata Deathstroke’a w Paryżu Arthur pozostawił go na pewną śmierć. Ten jednak przeżył z pomocą Sonara. Diana odkryła, że konflikt między dwoma narodami został tak naprawdę wywołany przez Ocean Mastera i Penthesileię. Niestety nie zapobiegło to kolejnej bitwie. Aquaman osobiście zmierzył się z Wonder Woman. Na szczęście za namową Flasha superbohaterowie przybyli na miejsce i nie dopuścili do rozlewu krwi. Reset w DC Comics ponownie doprowadził do zmiany historii Aquamana. Jest on nadal członkiem Justice League, ale mieszka obecnie w Bostonie. Postanowił porzucić Atlantydę, wybierając życie na lądzie wspólnie z Merą. Kiedy dochodzi do inwazji Trench, Arthur udaje się do głębin, gdzie odkrywa, że drapieżniki po prostu robią wszystko, aby wykarmić swoje młode i zapewnić im przetrwanie. Aquaman uratował uwięzione osoby, a także psa, którego przygarnął i nazwał Aquadog. Kiedy flota odkrywa czarną skrzynkę z rozbitego statku, żołnierze Atlantydy atakują jednostkę, by odzyskać urządzenie. Aquaman trafia przez to na pustynię, a z artefaktu otrzymuje antyczne ostrzeżenie. Wspólnie z Merą rozpoczynają śledztwo odnośnie tego, kto stał za zatopieniem Atlantydy. Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Atlantyci Kategoria:Liga Sprawiedliwości